Dabura
Dabra (or Dabura in the Funimation dubbed version) is an antagonist in the manga and anime Dragon Ball Z. He is King of the Demon World, whom Babidi brainwashed to make him his right-hand man until Majin Buu arrived. Anything he spits on turns to stone. He can also breathe fire and use deadly swords or spears. Despite being a demon king, Dabura is outclassed by the main antagonist of the Story Arc and the protagonists when they are in their transformed states. He was voiced by Rick Robertson. Name Pun Like in the case of Buu, his name pun is tragically ignored. He is named after the famous incantation "Abraca'dabra'". Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Prior to his appearance, Dabura had conquered other worlds long ago with his evil, at one point he fell under Babidi's wicked spell and began working for him. After killing Spopovich and Yamu, Babidi sent Dabura to kill those spying on him except for the three strongest (Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, for giving their energy to Majin Buu) and Supreme Kai, so he could avenge his father's death. Dabura killed Kibito with an energy blast to the face, then spit on Piccolo and Krillin, turning them to stone and giving Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan a reason to enter Babidi's ship, as the only way to restore them was to kill Dabura. On the first leel of Babidi's ship, Vegeta easily killed Pui Pui. Babidi sent Yakon next, to which Dabura disapproved, saying that "a situation hardly called for such extreme measures." However, when Yakon was quickly killed by Goku, Dabura decided that he would fight them himself on the third level, entering the meditation chamber before doing so. He fought Gohan on a planet similar to Earth with red sky (often speculated to be the Demon World where Dabra is from), but was unable to inflict that much damage at all. When he realized that Vegeta, despite having turned to the heroes' side, had enough evil inside him to be controlled by Babidi while he sees Vegeta telling Goku that he should be at the World Martial Arts Tournament defeating him, he cancelled the battle and told Babidi about the Saiyan prince as their new recruit. Babidi then put Vegeta under his spell, resulting in the Saiyan prince fighting Goku and Majin Buu awakening. Death Upon seeing what Buu looked like, Dabura was disappointed with him and insulted him. Buu then attacked Dabura and smashed him into a rock wall. Babidi was not upset over losing his right-hand man at all, and was impressed by Buu's power. However, Dabura survived and speared Buu, telling his master that he would not be able to control him. Babidi told Dabura that he had no need for him anymore, now that Buu was awakened, and was angry at him for hurting him. However, Buu pulled the spear out, healed the hole in his stomach, and threatened Dabura that he would eat him. Dabura fought Buu, but was unable to defeat him as Buu was able to avoid Dabura's stone spit attack. Buu used his change beam to turn Dabura into a cookie and ate him, much to Babidi's delight. With his death, Krillin, Piccolo, and a lizard that Dabura had earlier turned to stone (whilst aiming for Boo) returned to normal. Redemption After his death, Dabura was marked to go to Hell/HFIL, but as he would have enjoyed that too much, Lord Enma sent him to Heaven. In the manga, this is only mentioned and meant as a punishment. However, in the anime, being in the peaceful realm reformed him and (In the anime only) during the Fusion Saga he searched for Gohan alongside Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl. He was not revived along with everyone else (presumably because he was evil at the time of his death) despite this he was still content with his fate. He is last seen in Heaven bidding farewell to Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl. Xenoverse 2 In the DLC 6 it's revealed that Dabura is respoible for the Dlc stories using his nephew Fu to avenge Towa but Fu turns good. Sand Land In Akira Toriyama's Sand Land manga, which takes place in the far future, Dabra, King of the Demon World, appears as the father of the main character, Demon Prince Beelzebub. Sand Land is a desolate wasteland inhabited by humans and demons, and where the supply of water is controlled by a greedy human king. Sheriff Rao asks help to find an elusive Phantom Lake, and Dabra agrees that his son Beelzebub helps him. Other appearances ''Dragon Ball SD'' Dabra appears in the 4th chapter of Dragon Ball SD, a remake of Dragon Ball, along with Babidi. Both are eaten by Majin Boo when the latter is released from the Sealed Ball. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In this series Dabura was resurrected by his sister Towa and serves as a major villain alongside his family and the entire demon realm. Powers and Abilities Dabra has the power to materialize a powerful blade named the Darkness Sword and other demonic weapons from completely nowhere. He can manipulate Ki and fly like most characters. He can also breath fire. Debra's strongest technique is his stone spit, where he spits on his opponent and they turn to stone. The stone spit effect is only reversed if Dabra is killed. He can also change his size, telekinesis, can regenerate from wounds via demonic magic, and can sense the evil within someone's heart. Forms Demonic Will A powered up state that he takes against Gohan and Buu, he can also use it in several video games. In this state he gains a red aura and his power doubles. Notable Techniques Devil's Fury Dabura launches a large stream of fire from his mouth, bearing a large chance of hitting the opponent within range and dealing heavy damage. Hell Blitz Dabura puts his hand forward at a 90 degree angle and charges a reddish-pink energy sphere. Then, he fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a lot of damage. Stone Spit Dabura's saliva can turn organic matter into lifeless stone. Only reversed by Dabura's death. Demonic Spear Dabura throws a magically materialized evil spear at his opponent, impaling them through the stomach. Hell Blade Rush Dabura uses his Sword of Darkness to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then knocking them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just as they are recovering from the earlier attack) and blasts them right in the face with a Hell Blitz. Hate Ray Cannon Dabura's unique variation of a Full Power Energy Blast Volley. Demonic Will Transformation Debura uses the meditation room in order to focus his enormous power to a point where he transforms into a state which converts his force of will into deadly demonic power. After Dabura meditates to reach this state he is at full power. In this state he is surrounded by alternating green, yellow and blue lightning auras. Trivia *Dabura strongly resembles Genie Jafar. *Dabura is voiced by Rick Robertson in the FUNimation dub. *Dabura is voiced by Scott McNeil in the Ocean dub. *Dabura is voiced by Ryuzaburo Otomo in the Original Japanese dub, who also voices Myotismon in the Original Japanese version of Digimon Adventure. *Dabura's warning towards Babidi, that Majin Buu would be too powerful him to control and eventually his undoing proves to be true shortly after revival. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:Deities Category:Revived Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protective Category:Magic Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Remorseful Category:God Wannabe